No te puedo amar, yo no puedo amar a nadie
by ori-cullen-swan
Summary: -   Tú! No me vas a dejar! Te lo prohíbo Isabella – me grito James,   agarrándome muy fuerte por las muñecas – me perteneces, yo soy tu dueño así que desases esa maleta y te comportas como lo que eres una sirvienta, una esclava una estupida mujer


_**No te puedo amar, yo no puedo amar a nadie**_

PROLOGO:

- Tú! No me vas a dejar! Te lo prohíbo Isabella – me grito James, agarrándome muy fuerte por las muñecas – me perteneces, yo soy tu dueño así que desases esa maleta y te comportas como lo que eres una sirvienta, una esclava una estupida mujer.

- ¡No! – grite – no soy ni tu sirvienta ni tu esclava.

Entonces empezó el dolor, James me pego un puñetazo en el estomago y me dio una cachetada.

Te voy a enseñar a tratar con respeto a tu esposo…

Capitulo 1

POV Edward:

De vuelta al trabajo, que alegría estar de vuelta, un mes sin hacer nada era totalmente estresante, odiaba las vacaciones, era un adicto al trabajo lo reconocía pero es que me encantaba mi trabajo, salvar vidas me llenaba de felicidad.

¡Hola! doctor Cullen, se le ha echado de menos - dijo una de las enfermeras.

Hola y buenos días.

Definitivamente extrañaba estar aquí, me vino a la mente la conversación que tuve con mi madre anoche.

Inicio de flasback:

¿Cómo te fue en florida hijo? – me pregunto mi madre.

Bien nada del otro mundo, la verdad es que fueron unas vacaciones bastante aburridas, estuve todas mis vacaciones leyendo libros de medicina sentado en una hamaca frente a la playa.

Muy típico de ti hijo, Edward y… ¿no crees que hubieran sido unas vacaciones mucho mas divertidas si hubieras llevado una acompañante contigo?- dijo mi madre, nunca se rendía en ese tema.

Mama ya te lo he dicho…

No, no me lo has dicho me puedes decir ¿por qué no tengo una nuera? Edward, hijo eres guapo, inteligente, joven, tienes dinero, que te impide tener una linda esposa, ¡yo quiero nietos!

Mama eso no funcione así, es que solo no he conocido a la mujer indicada- que podía hacer era un romántico.

Sigo queriendo nietos – puso la cara que ponía Alice cuando quería algo.

Mama, Emmet y Rosaline están en plena luna de miel, lo mas seguro es que te den por lo menos un nieto pronto - conociendo a mi hermano tendrá los hijos suficientes como para formar un equipo de football – además Alice y Jasper están comprometidos, pronto se casaran, se irán de luna de miel y tendrán hijos yo soy joven solo tengo 24 años, por que tanta prisa.

Alice tiene 22 y se casa además – dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa - ¡quiero muchos nietos!

Fin del flasback.

Ese recuerdo me saco una sonrisa como amaba a mí madre y su afán con que yo me casara, supongo que eso es lo que quieren todas las madres. Al llegar a mi despacho me encontré con mi padre que tenía cara de preocupación.

hola padre, a que debo el pacer de tu visita.

Edward, acompáñame tenemos un caso muy grabe, anoche ingreso una paciente con una raja en la garganta, múltiples contusiones, el hombro derecho dislocado, un esguince en el pie derecho, la pierna izquierda rota sin contar las cuatro costillas rotas, el ojo morado y los moratones negros que tiene por todo el cuerpo, esta en cuidados intensivos ya que una de las costillas le atravesó el pulmón, hemos tenidos que inducirle un coma para que se recupere pero nada es seguro Edward.

Mi padre me pasó el informe que no tenia buena pinta, el nombre de la paciente era Maria Isabella Swan.

Papa ¿Qué le paso a Isabella? ¿la atropelló un coche?

No Edward – dijo mi padre con rabia, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, esto no me daba buena espina, por otro lado mi padre parecía intentar sin mucho éxito, controlar su rabia – fue su marido.

¡QUE!, papa que pasó – quien seria capaz de tal atrocidad.

No se mucho hijo los policías que la trajeron me contaron muy brevemente lo que paso, como a las 12 de la noche de ayer los vecinos llamaron a la policía porque oyeron unos gritos muy fuertes en la casa de la paciente, cuando la policía llego oyó un grito de dolor por parte de Isabella y entraron por la fuerza a la casa, el caso es que el marido tenia a Isabella agarrada por el cuello con un cuchillo ella estaba casi inconciente con la cara hinchada, hubo una pelea y James que es el nombre del marido soltó a Isabella los policías le dispararon en el estomago y ahora lo están operando.

Habíamos llegado a terapias intensivas mi padre me detuvo cuando fui a entrar.

Lo que vas a ver ahora es la escena mas fuerte que veras en tu vida como medico ella esta muy grave y… - a mi padre se le salio una lagrima – no te he contado lo peor Edward Isabella estaba embarazada, al llegar anoche tuvo un aborto por los golpes en el estomago que ese indeseable le propino en el vientre.

En ese momento se me callo el alma al suelo, había matado a su propio hijo ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría eso, que clase de persona heriría tanto a otra? ¡Se suponía que la quería! ¡Se suponía que la amaba! Decidí entrar de una vez, lo que vi cambio mi vida por completo Isabella Swan, aunque con un montón de moratones era la persona mas hermosa y delicada que había visto en mi vida tenia el pelo marrón y la piel tan blanca como un papel, conectada a un montón de maquinas y con respiración asistida parecía tan dulce e inocente, no me podía creer que un patán le hubiera echo tanto daño a algo tan lindo, tan delicado. Me acerqué a ella acaricie su cara, en ese momento me inundo una rabia tan grande, tenia ganas de matar al hijo de puta que le había echo esto, al indecente que había osado a herirla, a tocarla siquiera.

Cuando terminen de operar a ese desgraciado lo quiero fuera de este hospital Carlisle, por favor ordena su traslado no lo quiero cerca de ella.

No te preocupes todo esta preparado hijo de hecho me tengo que ir a ultimar los detalles, te he asignado su caso a ti, encima de la mesa esta todo su expediente y todas las pruebas que le hemos hecho.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir.

Cuando mi padre se retiro me acerque aun mas a Isabella.

Te prometo que el no te volverá a hacer daño, todo estará bien Bella – dije besando su frente, mataría a quien se atreviera a volverlo hacer.

POV Edward:

Isabella no se despertaba, habían pasado ya casi 3 semanas desde que la trajeron pero sus signos vitales se volvían débiles y aunque por fuera estuviera prácticamente curada por dentro tenía ganas de morir. Todos los días venia a verla con la esperanza de que despertara pero no respondía a los estímulos, acostada en la cama y tan blanca como el papel parecía estar muerta, aunque a duras penas estuviera viva, no se porque pero me dolía mas de la cuenta verla si, claro que me dolía su tuviera una paciente como ella, pero Bella, Bella era especial tenia algo que me incitaba a besarla a quererla entre mis brazos, a cuidarla y protegerla, sinceramente no entiendo como ese bastardo pudo hacerle daño.

Bella, ¡lucha! Ese bastardo ya no te molestara esta en otro hospital y la policía lo tiene vigilado, Bella despierta por favor – dije acariciándole la mejilla – te prometo que todo estará bien.

Le rogaba y le rogaba pero ella nunca respondía, en ese momento llego mi padre.

¿sigue sin responder?

Ningún cambio, de hecho sus signos vitales siguen disminuyendo y no se que hacer para remediarlo – se me quebró la voz – no se que hacer para salvarla.

No desesperes hijo, te tengo que contar algo

¿qué paso?

A James lo tuvieron que operar otra vez anoche, justo después de salir del quirófano sufrió una embolia, los médicos se dieron cuenta tarde y no lo pudieron salvar, está muerto.

En el mismo momento que mi padre dijo "está muerto" Bella apresto el puño, se puso tensa, para después relajarse, el monitor que reflejaba los latidos de su corazón volvió a la vida sus signos vitales se fueron recuperando poco a poco, no me lo podía creer mi Bella estaba volviendo a la vida.

POV Bella:

Me encontraba perdida en la nada, ¿estaría muerta? No, estar muerta no debería doler tanto además ese pitido insoportable que cada vez se hacia mas débil reflejaba que aun seguía viva, aunque no por mucho, no tenia ganas de vivir, cuando me despertase de este sueño (y por mucho que ese ángel de voz aterciopelada lo prometiera) James volvería a por mi, no se cansaría hasta encontrarme para después rematar lo que empezó aquella noche desde luego para mi era mucho menos doloroso morir.

Morir, no parecía tan malo, no mas gritos, ni golpes, no humillaciones, no mas dolor. No, no parecía tan malo, de hecho era una propuesta muy tentadora para alguien como yo, sin nada ni nadie que la quiera o necesite, no, desde luego no sonaba nada mal, aunque ¿Qué le pasaría a mi ángel? Venia a visitarme muy a menudo y me susurraba cosas lindas, me prometía que todo estaría bien, que el no me haría daño nunca más, me pedía que luchara, que despertara, pero eso no era algo que el pudiera prometer, después de todo yo era la esposa de James y el nunca me dejaría en paz.

Sentí sus caricias en mi mejilla ¡mi ángel había vuelto!

Bella, ¡lucha! Ese bastardo ya no te molestara esta en otro hospital y la policía lo tiene vigilado, Bella despierta por favor te prometo que todo estará bien.

Cuanto me gustaría responderle, hacerle entender que un par de policías no lo pararían como me gustaría corresponder sus caricias, pero eso no pasaría, cada día estaba mas cerca de morir, y el no podía hacer nada, en ese momento escuche los pasos de alguien.

¿sigue sin responder? – dijo el otro ángel, Carlisle.

Ningún cambio, de hecho sus signos vitales siguen disminuyendo y no se que hacer para remediarlo – se le quebró la voz a mi ángel – no se que hacer para salvarla.

No desesperes hijo, te tengo que contar algo

¿qué paso?

A James lo tuvieron que operar otra vez anoche, justo después de salir del quirófano sufrió una embolia, los médicos se dieron cuenta tarde y no lo pudieron salvar, está muerto.

¡QUE! ¡James estaba muerto! Esto no podía ser verdad, era libre, por fin ese hijo de puta no me haría daño, mi ángel tenia razón todo estaría bien ¡era libre! Como deseaba gritarlo el no volvería a hacerme daño ¡estaba muerto!, no mas dolor ni sufrimiento por alguien que no lo merecía, ¡estaba muerto!, después de todo lo que me hiso por fin pagaba por todo el daño que me había causado, por fin seria libre.

No podía quedarme en esta cama, tenia que levantarme, saltar de felicidad, reír, bailar, cantar, volvería ser yo, la Bella de antes.

Has escuchado Bella el esta muerto ya no te hará daño despierta vida, vuelve – dijo mi ángel apretándome la mano.

Edward has visto, sus signos vitales se han disparado.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y me encontré con otros del color verde más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

_Espero que os halla gustado! publicare otro capi pronto os quiero besos._

_¿me merezco algún review? _


End file.
